The 18th glow
by PotterjAcksonFaNGIR1
Summary: Her powers and the most powerful. More than Zara even more than Michael Vey. She scares people so Hatch hides her. But is that the only reason why? And what about the old man always following her? Or the strange things that happen only around her that not even science can explain?
1. Chapter 1

I hear voices in the hallway and look up from my book. "Is there anyone on there?" A male voice asks. "Yeah. Sitting on the bed with a book." Another voice answers I recognise it as Ian. I sigh and say,"Come on in."

My door opens and three people walk in; Ian a teenage boy, and an older man. "Oh my. It appears that you are finally reunited with your son, Mr. Vey." I say surprised. "Who are you?" Ian asks. "Do you not remember me?" I ask, feigning disbelief. He slowly shakes his head. "Not Amber?" I question. I feel his realization radiate off of him. "What are you doing here?" He asks softly. "I don't know about you but I live here." I reply. "So you're a glow?" He asks. I smirk and hold out my hand focusing on the glass of water on the other side of the room. "Watch the water." I say pointing to the glass. They all turn their heads to look at it. I focus again on the water itself. It slowly evaporates away.

Ian turnsto look at me. "How did you do that?" He asks. I roll my eyes and say, " You're smart. Figure it out. Now are we getting out of here or what?" Carl looks at me suspiciously but says," Let's go."


	2. Plane

**A/N: Thank you to** **Pi or pi** **for reviewing last chapter and because of their insistence and support I give you chapter two.**

We're in the middle of a plane ride back to Meridian, Idaho when Taylor stands up and crosses the aisle to sit next to me. I turn to look at her and say,"Do you need something?" She replies with,"So what are your powers?" I sigh. Of course she wants to know the answer to that. "I can manipulate and rearrange atoms." I say. "Wow. Is that it because you seem to be able to do other things too." She replies. "And I can absorb other glows powers and replicate them. Also I can erase and create memories. Oh and I almost forgot, I can also redirect electricity and I can see electricity and I can manipulate the electrical messages your brain sends to the different parts of your body and vice versa." I say. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and says,"Oh." After a moment of silence she stands up and leaves.

When she comes back she has Ostin and Michael with her. "So, what are your powers?" Michael asks. "I can manipulate and rearrange atoms, absorb other glows powers and replicate them, erase and create memories, redirect electricity, see electricity, and I can manipulate the electrical messages your brain sends to the different parts of your body and vice versa." I say with sigh. "That's awesome. Can you make food appear out of thin air or something?" Ostin asks. I focus for a second and watch as a slice of pepperoni pizza forms in my hand. "Yes, I can. I can also remove your heart or just make your brain tell it to stop beating." I say looking out the window. I hear someone walk away and someone shift their weight. "Well if that's all will you please leave. I'd like to mourn in peace." I say coldly. Another set of footsteps walk away.

I turn to look at who remains. It's Ostin. "Who do you have to mourn?" He asks. "My father. He was lost in the fight." I reply. "What was his name?" He asks. Getting personal here. "Charles." I reply. "What did you say your name was?" He asks. "Amethyst. Amethyst Marie Christensen." I reply. "Why was your father in the fight?" He asks. Back to my father again. "He was in charge." I say. "Of the fight?" Ostin clarifies. I shake my head and answer,"Of everything." "I thought Hatch was in charge." He says. I turn to look at him and say," He was."


	3. Authors Note: Crossover? (Please read!)

**A/N: Hey, guys. So I was thinking of changing this to a Harry Potter and Michael Vey crossover. Tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews our PMs telling me you guys are strictly against it then I'm just going to go ahead and do it. So don't be afraid to speak up! Anyways with that in mind I won't be updating for another week or so, so that I can figure out where I want to go with this. Thanks tons and talk to y'all later!**


	4. Welcome to the Wizarding World

As I step out into the airport parking lot the first thing I notice is the man. A tall, old man with a long white beard is staring right at me. Seconds later a second man joins his side. This man is middle aged with shaggy black hair, green eyes, and circular glasses. Next is a woman. She looks slightly older than about 20, has fiery red hair, green eyes like those of the second man, and the second man keeps glancing over at her. The older man starts to walk towards me and I look around for support.

The others glows have been keeping their distance since I told them who my father was, so the only person near me is my mom. I continue walking towards the others, but the man is too close. Within seconds he's within talking range. I stop to glare at him. "Who are you and why have you been stalking me?" I hiss. He smiles and I can see the twinkling in his pale blue eyes. "Albus, what are you doing here?" My mom asks. "I see that you've aged well. Anyways, I'm here for your daughter." He answers in a soft yet stern tone. My mom's face hardens. "Companions?" She asks in a strained tone. "You are welcome along with another of her choice." Albus replies. My mom turns to me and says," Pick your partner in crime." I look at the other glows. All but one are avoiding my gaze. The boy has shaggy brown hair and light grey eyes. "Torstyn." He supplies. "Yeah. Torstyn do you want to go for a trip?" I ask. He shrugs and stands next to my mom. "Are you ready, Amethyst?" My mom asks. "When and where?" I ask, deflecting her question. "August 31st, 1943. 1200 hours. The Merlin Manor." She answers. I close my eyes and feel several hands touch me. I concentrate on the space between the fibers of time. There's a tug at my stomach and my ears pop. A swishing sensation in my head alerts me that it's over.

I open my eyes to find myself in front of a very large black mansion. I hear a pop as Albus and his accomplices apparate away. My mom eyes me with distaste. "Change into your uniform. Change the boy, too." She commands. I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing a leather jacket over a dark grey tank top and dark grey skinny jeans as well as black vans. I snap my fingers and my appearance automatically changes. Now I'm wearing a a white button up blouse with cap sleeves and a black skater skirt. Black ball earrings are in my ears and black ballet flats on my feet. My messily braided, long curly silvery blonde hair is now pulled up in a sophisticated bun. A little bit of blush is on my naturally ivory colored cheeks and a thin layer of black mascara frames my dark saphire blue eyes. A film of sparkly light pink lip gloss covers my lips and a black watch is wrapped around my right wrist.

I turn to Torstyn and snap my fingers. His tattered jeans and grime covered t-shirt are switched out for a black suit. His muddy shoes are switched out for sleek black dress shoes. "Alright I'll give you guys a small tour of the grounds before we head to Diagon Alley." My mom says. She leads us through large black doors and into a sitting room. We pass the kitchen, a bathroom, My bedroom, and the ballroom before getting outside.

"Most of the animals will stay outside." My mom states. "When Amethyst was younger she bonded with some of the animals, all of which are currently here. They haven't aged a day." My mom says. On cue an infant thestral wobbles out to me. "Azrail?" I ask "The others are here, too. Later we'll discuss which ones you'll be bringing to Hogwarts. Now, let's get school supplies." My mom says. We walk inside and promptly floo to Diagon Alley.

My mom directs us to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while she heads off for other various supplies. We step inside and I notice another boy getting measured. He's tall with wavy black hair and pale skin. "Excuse me. We need new robes." I state. "Alright take a seat. I'll be with you soon." Madam Malkin says. The boy turns to look at us. I notice his cold dark eyes. His eyes scan Torstyn first before me. Madam Malkin finishes up with his measurements and heads into the back. "Tom Riddle." He introduces and sticks his hand out. I shake his hand and say," Amethyst Merlin-Grindelwald and Torstyn Hatch. We're the transfers from America." Madam Malkin comes back in and quickly measures the two of us before telling all three of us to come back in an hour for our robes. We step where my mom's waiting. "Now for wands." My mom says with a smile.


	5. Wands down Knockturn Alley

We step into the old wand shop on Knockturn Alley. A middle aged man greets us and my mom steps out. "Which of you would like to go first?" He asks. "I will." Torstyn says. The middle aged man leads Torstyn to a table with a bunch of jars on it. "Hover your hand advice each jar and set aside the ones you feel the most pull to." The middle aged man instructs. Torstyn follows his instruction and sets aside two jars. "Aspen and Blackthorn. Interesting. Now pick the one with the most pull."The middle aged man says. Torstyn goes between the two of them for a minute before picking the Aspen jar.

Next is a table with cores. Torstyn does the same thing pouring aside two different cores. This time he says they have an equal amount of pull. The shop owner jots down which ones Torstyn got and puts the paper in his pocket. I'm next.

I walk up to the table and hover my hand over the first jar. Nothing. I continue on and feel absolutely nothing from the woods until Cherry. I set it aside and continue on. The only other one with a pull is Hawthorn. I go between the two woods I set aside for a minute before picking Hawthorn.

On the cores I set aside 8 jars. The man raises an eyebrow. "Dragon heart string, Phoenix feather, basilisk skin, doxy wings, rougarou hair, thestral tail hair, vampire fang, and Dementor cloak." He says. I hover my hand over the dragon heartstring before comparing it to the Phoenix the feather. I put the Phoenix feather back because the heartstring has a stronger pull. I do the same thing with the basilisk skin and the doxy wings. The doxy wings get put back. I repeat the process with the other four. The rougarou hair and vampire fang get put back. I hover between the four, they all have the same amount of pull. I say so and the man jots this down. "Come back in 1 hour for your wands." He says. We leave the shop and meet up with my mom so we could go home.


	6. Everybody has a backstory

**A/N: Antionalie is pronounced an-she-oh-nah-lee.**

We're sitting in the library in the 3rd floor when something occurs to me. "Did we leave behind Antionalie and Asher?" I ask. "Don't be foolish. I brought them with. Right now Fakpy and Toskey are teaching them." My mom says. Antionalie and Asher are my little siblings. Fakpy and Toskey are our teaching house elves.

"So, how did you travel back in time?" Torstyn asks. "Magic." I reply. "No. I'm a wizard, my mom was a witch and Hatch was a squib. I was homeschooled in magic an I know that time magic can't be harnessed other than through a time turner and I don't see a time turner on you." He says. I look to my mom and she nods her head. I say,"While Gellert Grindelwald was hiding out in America under the alias Percival Graves he was also dating a women. This women was a pureblooded witch and a descendant of Merlin. Her name was Amber Karmaya Merlin. When she was 6 months along with their baby there was a magical explosion. You see, Amber had been working on harnessing the time magic from time turners. That night the time turner she was working on exploded and two things happened. 1st, the time magic got absorbed into the bodies of both her and her unborn baby. 2nd, the blast of time magic projected the two into the future. For three months she worked on controlling her new powers in order to get back home. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl by the name of Amethyst Gail Merlin-Grindelwald at Pasadena General Hospital on one of the 11 days that the MEI was used. This added electrical powers onto her time powers and magic. I am that baby." I stop to take a sip of my cola.

"When I was three my mother and I travelled back in time but were separated. My mom made it back to Grindelwald, but I ended up with Euphemia, her husband Fleamont, and their only son James Potter. I lived in that time until I was five. When I was five I accidentally traveled forward in time to your time. I magically put Hatch under the illusion that I was his daughter and we lived together for awhile. Six years ago my mom came back, this time with two little children. My little sister, Antionalie, and my little brother, Asher. Every year or so my mom come visit this place and make sure that the house elves are behaving and such. So, there's my backstory." I finish. Torstyn just stares at me. "I think it's almost time for dinner." My mom says, interrupting the silence. "I'll go order dinner if you and Torstyn will pick up the wands." I offer. My mom replies,"We'll be gone for about 15 minutes. Make sure dinner is done by then." My mom grabs Torstyn's arm and the two apparate away.


	7. Antionalie and Asher

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry. Here's your next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

As I walk towards the kitchen I hear a round of giggling. I find it coming from the kitchen and burst through the door. I see a house elf tickling Antionalie. Her shoulder length straight black hair is swishing around her face and her icy blue eyes are filled with tears. Her pale white face is brightened by a sweet smile. I hear a sad sigh from next to me and turn to face the owner. Asher is leaning against the wall, his six year old form folded in upon itself. His messy platinum blonde hair covers his dark grey eyes. His creamy white arms are crossed and his head is tilted to the side.

"Antionalie Elayna Grindelwald, you are supposed to be doing schoolwork." I say, sternly. "Sorry, Amber." She mutters. "You should apologize to your brother. You interrupted his schoolwork, too." I reply. She turns to Asher and says,"Sorry, Kray." I notice the way she uses his middle name. Her nickname for him. An innocence play, no doubt. I crouch down and open my arms for her. She engulfs me in a hug. I stand up and put her on my hip. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. "We need dinner. Have it done it five minutes." I order. The house elf nods before running off. I walk out with Asher trailing behind me. "Asher, please set the table for five. I don't want the house elf messing up again." I say. He nods his head and walks into the dining room.

I hear a pop beside me as Torstyn and my mom reappear. My mom hands me my wand and I thank her. "Antionalie, you are old enough to walk on your own." My mom scolds. "I picked her up mom." I explain, setting Antionalie down. "Your going to hurt yourself." My mom says with a frown. I sigh and lead them all into the dining room. The table is set and I see different platters of a variety of foods. We all take our seats. My mom sits at the head of the table and I sit across from her. Torstyn sits on my right and Asher on my left. Antionalie sits next to Asher and the seat next to Torstyn is empty.

"So, who is your friend?" Asher asks. "His name is Torstyn." I say, putting a slice of honey baked ham on my plate. "Why is he here?" Antionalie asks. "Because he is. Let's focus on dinner." My mom says with a sigh. I plop a scoop of cheesy potatoes onto my plate before digging in. First I eat all of my cheesy potatoes. Then I eat the entire slice of ham. One food at a time.


End file.
